Hello Kitty!
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT The teams Kaijo, Seirin, Shutoku, Yosen, Touou Academy, Rakuzan, Seiho, and Kirisaki Daiichi happens to be in the same restaurant and something unexpected happens. Kuroko. On stage. Dressed up. Showing emotion. Singing and dancing on stage for the people in the restaurant with cat ears and tails, leaving the basketball players speechless at the cuteness Kuroko is emitting.


**One-Shot:**

The basketball players from Seirin, Kaijo, Yosen, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Touou Academy, Kirisaki Daiichi, and Seiho were casually eating in a really large restaurant they all just happened to go for lunch. Seirin was wary of Kirisaki Daiichi but communicated with each other a little bit still keeping their distance though.

"Please excuse me, I need to do something." Kuroko excused and stood up with everyone watching him.

"Kuroko-kun! You going to do that again?" a costumer asked with a smile.

"Yes I am Konuji-san; I hope you'll enjoy it again." Kuroko said with a bow.

He laughed, "Of course I will, yours tend to be fantastic and hilarious."

Kuroko had a small smile on his face as he left into a different room that led to a stage in the restaurant. The basketball players stared at the door before turning to the costumer Kuroko talked to before who held his hands up in peace.

"I'm not going to tell you since you obviously don't know but stick around and you'll see a show later." Konuji said before returning to his steak he was eating.

Akashi raised his eyebrows, "How does that pertain to Tetsuya in any way?"

"You'll see." Konuji said with a mischievous smirk.

Akashi's eyes narrowed, he didn't like surprises but he left it anyways and returned to eating like Kuroko never left.

It wasn't long when a woman went up the stage with a microphone and everything got quiet and the lights were turned off with the only light source was the spotlight on the woman who had a huge smile.

"Hello everyone!" she shouted and was returned with people's greetings.

"I bet you want to see the performance already right?" she asked and the response was excited shouts and whistles.

"Guess who's back!" she shouted.

" _ **KUROKO-KUN!"**_ the crowd shouted in excitement.

"Yes! Let's start the show shall we?" the woman quickly walked out of the stage into the back and once she was out of sight Kuroko came in.

The basketball players didn't know what to say or do, Kuroko was there, had long, wavy, teal hair that went to his mid-back and was wearing teal cat ears and tail that was so similar to his hair color that it looked natural. He was wearing a short-sleeved black undershirt that stopped at his stomach, showing part of his stomach, a teal strap over-shirt that also only reached his stomach, fingerless black gloves with a teal blue outline and design, a skirt that reached his knees with teal and black layers over lapping each other, knee high black boots with teal swirls on them, and was decorated with either teal and/or black jewelry.

Kuroko had a teal and black headphone with a small microphone attached and asked, "Is my outfit cute today?"

He was answered with positive shouts and comments making him brighten up with a huge smile on his face, "I love this outfit too! Remember to thank my stylist Honega-san for this wonderful clothing! I hope you'll enjoy my song today!"

"Kuroko?" Midorima whispered in shock, this can't be the very boy who is always emotionless and never speaks loudly.

"I'd like to point out my fellow basketball idiots over there!" Kuroko said and the spotlight grew bigger to show the players to the others.

"It's too bright Kuroko!" Kagami shouted in annoyance but was also shocked by his partner's sudden change of attitude.

Kuroko chuckled along with the others in the crowd and the spotlight returned to Kuroko, the music started, and everyone became silent. Kuroko started to dance and sing with made some basketball players' jaw drop.

 _ **Hello Kitty – by Avril Lavigne**_

 _Minna saiko, arigato, k-k-k-kawaii  
K-k-k-kawaii_

 _Mom's not home tonight,  
So we can roll around, have a pillow fight,  
Like a major rager OMFG._

 _Let's all slumber party,  
Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties,  
Someone chuck a cupcake at me._

 _It's time for spin the bottle,  
Not gonna talk about it tomorrow,  
Keep it just between you and me._

 _Let's play truth or dare now,  
We can roll around in our underwear how  
Every silly kitty should be._

 _Come, come, Kitty, Kitty,  
You're so pretty, pretty.  
Don't go, Kitty, Kitty.  
Stay with me._

 _Come, come, Kitty, Kitty,  
You're so silly, silly.  
Don't go, Kitty, Kitty,  
Play with me._

 _K-k-k-kawaii,  
Hello Kitty, hello Kitty,  
Hello Kitty, you're so pretty.  
Hello Kitty, hello Kitty,  
Hello Kitty, you're so silly._

 _Wake up, got a secret,  
Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it.  
I've got something you need to see._

 _Let's be friends forever,  
I wanna do everything with you together.  
Come and play with Kitty and me._

 _Come, come, Kitty, Kitty,  
You're so pretty, pretty.  
Don't go, Kitty, Kitty.  
Stay with me._

 _Come, come, Kitty, Kitty,  
You're so silly, silly.  
Don't go, Kitty, Kitty,  
Play with me._

 _K-k-k-kawaii,  
Hello Kitty, hello Kitty,  
Hello Kitty, you're so pretty.  
Hello Kitty, hello Kitty,  
Hello Kitty, you're so silly._

 _Minna saiko, arigato, k-k-k-kawaii  
M-M-Minna saiko, arigato, k-k-k-kawaii_

 _K-k-k-kawaii_

 _K-k-k-kawaii_

 _K-k-k-kawaii_

 _K-k-k-kawaii_

 _K-k-k-kawaii  
Meow_

 _Hello Kitty, hello Kitty,  
Hello Kitty, you're so pretty.  
Hello Kitty, hello Kitty,  
Hello Kitty, you're so silly._

 _Come, come, Kitty, Kitty,  
You're so pretty, pretty.  
Don't go, Kitty, Kitty.  
Stay with me._

 _Come, come, Kitty, Kitty,  
You're so silly, silly.  
Don't go, Kitty, Kitty,  
Play with me._

 _Hello Kitty, hello Kitty_

The song ended and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then a roar from the crowd was heard as they shouted, whistled, and clapped. Kuroko flashed them a small smile with brang the volume of the crowd up and went off the stage. The spotlight turned off and the lights of the restaurant turned back on with the costumers chatting happily with each other.

The basketball players sat speechless before the whole thing was processed in their brains. That was when the blushes and bloody noses began.

"How was the show?" Kuroko asked as he suddenly appeared in front of them emotionless as ever but was still in his cat outfit.

"Kurokocchi! What was that?! It was amazing, but weird, but cool, but odd, but hi-" Kise was cut off with a kick to the back by a lightly blushing Kasamatsu.

"I do some shows here often, not only singing but tricks and stuff." Kuroko said monotonedly as he sipped a vanilla milkshake that certainly wasn't in his hands before.

"Where'd you get that?" Takao asked curiously, even he didn't see it.

"My stylist gave it to me after the show." Kuroko replied before resuming to sip away at his vanilla milkshake.

"Oh." Takao sweatdropped.

"We should go home now before something happens." Akashi said with narrow eyes directed towards the ones who were furiously blushing and those with a nose bleed, which was practically everyone but the Generation of Miracles, a dangerous aura around him which soon also formed around the other Generation of Miracles but Kuroko who was obliviously his vanilla milkshake.

"Sure Akashi-kun." Kuroko nodded and walked out of the restaurant with the others walking after him.

"I didn't know you could sing Kuroko-kun." Himuro said with pink tinting his cheek slightly.

"The first time was because they needed someone to replace their performer who fallen sick and they randomly picked a costumer which was me and that's when I started to do it regularly." Kuroko said and threw his empty cup in the nearby trashcan.

"R-Really?" Sakurai asked timidly before apologizing profusingly.

"Yeah." Kuroko said bluntly and placed his hand on Sakurai to stop him from apologizing again.

"Hey Kuroko…how long are you going to wear that outfit?" Kagami asked hesitantly.

Kuroko looked and stared at Kagami straight in the eyes before saying, "Do you not like my stylist's work Kagami-kun?"

"N-No! I mean, it's cool and all! I was just wondering!" Kagami said quickly.

"Once I get home." Kuroko said and continued walking.

Riko slapped Kagami up the head in annoyance. The others glared at Kagami who shrunk away from them. The others in the Generation of Miracles stared daggers at the team, someone were going to disappear tonight, that's for sure.

"Well I'll be going now, see you later everyone." Kuroko bowed and left to the other side of the road and down the street before heading to his house among the other houses.

"You guys had some nerve looking at Tetsuya like that." Akashi said dangerously with a demon face that was also decorated on the other Generation of Miracles.

Screams were heard that night and Kuroko slept soundly with a small smile on his face snuggled in his blankets comfortably.


End file.
